Chains
by Fields of Summer
Summary: There was nothing Harry enjoyed more then watching Draco in pain. Warnings inside.


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: Violence, Torture, Whipping, Blood, Chains, Masochism, Probably OOC Harry.

* * *

Harry loved to watch Draco struggle in his chains, he loved it when his skin was bruised and blood trickled down the pale, scarred body. He loved the defeat that would show in his eyes once Harry beat him enough. And he loved how he would regain his strength when he left him to rest, how the fire would have returned to him every time he came back to the chamber – so that he could break him all over again.

The war had changed Harry. It had killed half of him and left him discarded amongst puddles of blood. Death and pain had been etched to his mind, but he had learned that he could take it out on Draco. Draco was beautiful in his pain. He looked so much better in pieces than he had ever looked before.

Harry pushed the heavy door to the chamber open. Immediately, the naked boy stirred when he heard the creak of the door. Grey, stormy eyes opened slowly until he stared right at Harry's smirking face. His look turned into a deathly glare and Harry could see how he tried to pull his legs together. Which was useless, since his legs were chained to the floor and spread wide. As was his arms, but the chains were fastened to the ceiling; stretching his limbs out in the form of an X.

His body was bruised blue and red from earlier punishments. The first few times he had restrained himself to only use his hands, keeping him as a personal punching bag to take all of his frustrations out on. After a few sessions of simply beating him however, it seemed like Draco had gotten used to the punches. He no longer screamed and pleaded as loudly as he had in the beginning which saddened Harry.

So Harry had brought a whip for the last two sessions, he had whipped him so hard that his skin had split and blood had run down his trembling body. He was still coated in it, and Harry would remember the crimson rivers along with the teary gray eyes forever.

How he still managed to collect himself after those sessions though, Harry had no idea. But there he stood again, with that fire burning in his eyes and his body standing tall, and Harry couldn't wait to put him down.

"Mother will find me eventually." He said through gritted teeth as he watched Harry slowly walk up to him with the whip in his hand. The leather ends of it rattled against the rugged ground as he approached him, and Harry thought he could see a slight shiver going through the blonde's body.

"So you keep saying, even though you know no one will find you," He responded and tightened his grip around the whip in his hands, swinging it back and forth slightly while keeping his eyes locked on Draco's. "Not even Ron and Hermione know you're here, everyone thinks you're dead; including your mother." Harry finished and tried to repress a smirk.

Draco narrowed his eyes before they flickered away in another direction. His posture changed in a way that made him look weaker. Harry saw the muscles in his arms and shoulders tense as he fought the chains. He was trying to bring his arms together, maybe so that he curl in to a little ball and embrace himself.

Harry chuckled lightly before he began to swing the whip back and forth through the air, watching Draco's eyes flicker between the dancing whip and Harry's masochistic expression.

The black haired boy felt like he couldn't wait any longer, and he brought the whip up high to prepare for the first hit. Draco instantly flinched and tried to back away. Harry smiled widely before he swung the whip through the air in the direction of Draco's chained body.

The strings hit him right across the abdomen and a loud snap echoed between the walls of the room. Draco squeezed his eyes together and grunted through his gritted teeth. He repeatedly brought his foot up to stomp down on the ground as the pain seared through his veins. He struggled for a few more seconds; body wriggling from side to side in a spastic way before he finally stilled and opened his eyes hesitantly.

Harry smiled, watching how the forcibly spread body flinched away from him as soon as he brought the whip up in the air once more. A whistling sound could be heard when the strings of the whip seared through the air. This time, he hit him across the ribs on his left side. Harry felt a shiver of satisfaction travel though his body at the loud whine that escaped the sinful mouth of Draco Malfoy.

The whine came from deep within his throat. He arched his body while trembling and struggling to free himself from the chains that were cutting in to his wrists. Harry could distinguish a few sobs before he brought the punishing whip down on his weakened body again.

He watched how all the muscles in his body tensed. His arms pulled against the chains repeatedly to cover his exposed, bruised body. But Harry would keep him exposed; he would never let him cover himself up. His body belonged Harry more then to himself, and he wanted abuse it until the day he died.

Every strike against the helpless body seemed to strengthen himself in a way. Every cry escaping Draco's mouth filled his hollowness and he didn't want to be empty.

After the eleventh strike, Draco began pleading. His eyes filled with tears and he got that desperate expression that Harry loved to witness. His mouth was wide open and he sobbed in that way that excited him the most.

"Stop! … please … please …" He cried out desperately, his broken body jerking from side to side in the unforgiving chains. Blood began to escape the welts that had opened up on his body. It trickled down his lithe form until it gathered between his legs. Some of it was collected in his pubic hair and some of it made its way down his unsteady legs.

Not until the pleas had turned incoherent and all that escaped his mouth was hoarse screams – did Harry stop. Draco seemed to collapse on himself once the bloodied whip had been dropped to the ground. His head hung limply from his shoulders while the chains forced him to stay upright, even though his legs seemed boneless beneath him. His hopeless sobs were the only sound that could be heard in the room until the door creaked open again as Harry left Draco to the darkness.

* * *

_I am the wilderness locked in a cage_


End file.
